


En Garde

by ActualWritesThings



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Sparring, Sparring as foreplay, Trans Clones, background mention of heavy metal, bc you can't tell me that there's not screamo in star wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 06:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14994929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualWritesThings/pseuds/ActualWritesThings
Summary: The air in the sparring room is heavy with the sound of fists slamming into flesh and pained grunts as punches aren’t pulled.Jinx loves it.





	En Garde

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Variative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variative/gifts).



> I've been having a shit week, so I wrote fluff to make it up to myself.

The air in the sparring room is heavy with the sound of fists slamming into flesh and pained grunts as punches aren’t pulled. And above everything else, the clashing sounds of some metal band screaming out words so garbled they’re more like growls. Jinx thinks this one’s Rodian; she’s caught a few words of Huttese in it, but most of her attention is focused on the woman in front of her.

Leya’s balanced on the balls of her feet, sweaty enough that the wisps of hair that have escaped her braid are plastered to her face. If Jinx weren’t focused on beating Leya's ass, she’d find the sight beautiful. As it is, she ignores that too to throw herself at Leya, feinting to the side at the last moment. Leya’s expecting that, but Jinx is just barely quick enough to dodge it.

The two of them dance on the mat, circling each other. Both of them get blows in, and Jinx knows she’s going to have bruises tomorrow morning. But Leya’s going to have more. She’s favoring her left ankle, ever so slightly, and Jinx is fairly confident it’s not a deception. So she moves again, sweeping Leya’s legs from under her, pinning her to the mat.

She straddles Leya’s waist, smiling at her as they both pant for breath. And Jinx can’t keep herself from leaning forward and kissing Leya.

“Thought we were sparring?” Leya kisses her back though, a hand pressed to the small of her back.

“Got distracted.” Jinx couldn’t stop kissing Leya if her life depended on it, just presses her further to the mat.

“Want me to distract you more?”

“Yes.” Jinx lets Leya up, offering her a hand. “Let’s go back to your bunk.”

“Ghost’ll be jealous.”

“We’ll take holos.” Leya laughs at that, low and amused and Jinx smiles back, pulling Leya to her bunk. She doesn’t want anything more than this.


End file.
